


want your love

by honeysteve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-dad bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysteve/pseuds/honeysteve
Summary: Sarah Rogers was notorious for her beauty and charm. There was no man or woman that didn't want her. But that never bothered Sarah because all she cared about was her son, Steve. She knew she would never date anyone that she didn't think would love her son as much as they loved her.For the majority of his life, Steve watched people fawn over his mother and her beauty. It was normal for him. What was not normal was his mother falling for someone. But that's exactly what happened when Sarah met their hot neighbour James Barnes. And Steve didn't like it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	want your love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this is pure trash but I'm writing it apparently. Anyway, Steve falls in love with Bucky who is his mom's boyfriend and later his own Step-dad. Obviously, don't read if it's not for you.

Sarah Rogers was notorious for her beauty. There was no man or woman that could see her and not fall for her charms. She was everything anyone dreamed to be with. Her hair was gold silk that fell between her creamy radiant skin. Thick, dark lashes covered her sapphire blue eyes that drew everyone in like a sailor to a siren. She was petite and small but had wide hips and beautiful breasts. While all the men fell over their feet for her attention, she never found a man worthy of hers. 

In all her years of life she had never settled down. Leaving a string of heartbroken men wherever she went. The only person she cared for was her son, the apple of her eye, Steven. He may have been a product of a one night stand she could barely remember but she loved him with her whole being and wouldn’t settle for any man that wouldn’t be able to love her son as much as he loved her. 

Which is why Steve grew up without a father but received enough love to compensate for both. Steve had never seen his mother with another man. He might have caught glimpses of men watching her transfixed but had never seen his mother in a relationship like his friends from school’s parents were. It didn't matter though. It was when he turned 15 that he’d noticed a drastic change in his mother’s behaviour. She went from being the free, uncommitted woman and became completely besotted with a man that had moved into their building. 

That’s when Steve was introduced to James Barnes. His mother’s first and only boyfriend that he’d known. At 15 Steve wasn’t innocent to the string of men his mother left in her wake but James Barnes was the first man that had left his mother a besotted mess. 

He remembers the day clearly when his mom came into his room to tell them that they were having a guest over for dinner. That the guest was special to Sarah and that she wanted Steve to be on his best behaviour. Steve was confused but once he’d seen the man he understood Sarah’s nervousness. He understood why his mother, who men would usually fawn over, was now fawning over this man. 

James was a man in every sense of the word. He was tall and built - not grossly so as to over compensate but packed with muscle - his arms were thick and his thighs were thicker. His dark chestnut hair fell just above his shoulder in waves perfectly framing his sharp, strong jaw. But more than anything his eyes. God, they were a slate blue that resembled the deepest oceans that you would willingly drown in. 

James had a strong, overwhelming presence. A presence that made anyone want to submit to him. To obey him and make him proud. That first dinner Steve watched from the sidelines as his mother blushed and stuttered over her words whenever James would compliment or touch her. He couldn’t place what the look in his mother’s eyes were but it was one he had never seen before. He’d seen nearly every man in their building and neighbourhood look at his mother like that but had never seen his mother look at anyone else like that. 

“Steve, honey, why don’t you tell James-”

“Sarah, sweetheart, we’ve spoken about this. It’s Bucky,” James,  _ Bucky _ , interrupted. Steve watched as his mother giggled, high and shrill. He didn’t like it. 

“Right, sorry, Ja- Bucky. Steve, why don’t you tell Bucky about what you’re doing in school while I get the lasagna out of the oven?” She left before Steve could answer and Steve was alone with Bucky. 

Steve shifted in his seat as Bucky’s eyes fell to him. It was the first time that night that the man had really acknowledged his presence - bar the initial greeting - and that irritated Steve for reasons he couldn’t place.

“Your mom tells me you’re a freshman. Must be exciting going to a new school?” Bucky asked. 

“I guess,” Steve answered with a shrug. He was pushing his food around his plate aimlessly when Bucky spoke up again.

“Don’t play with your food,” Bucky’s voice was firm and it made something shoot up Steve’s spine. He dropped his fork without thinking. “Good boy,” Bucky’s voice was low and heat flared up Steve's neck and cheeks. “Now why don’t you tell me about your school,” it was a suggestion but felt more like a command and Steve was helpless to comply. 

He narrated his day and felt a giddiness stir inside of him when Bucky smiled. He couldn’t place his finger on it but he would do anything the man said to get that reaction out of him again. He was interrupted when his mom walked back into the room and Bucky’s gaze snapped back to Sarah.

Steve felt an unfamiliar tang in his chest and frowned down at his plate. He didn’t want to see Bucky looking at his mother like that. He told himself it was because he didn’t want anyone looking at his mother like that. But he knew deep down that wasn’t the truth. 

He tried to sit through as much of dinner as he could before he excused himself with his homework. Not that it mattered. Both his mother and Bucky were so engrossed in each other that they barely acknowledged his absence. 

That was the first night he met Bucky Barnes. And it wasn’t long before Bucky became a fixed presence in his life. Soon the dinners and dates turned into evenings and nights spent over. Night’s spent over turned into weekends and weeks until eventually Bucky’s lease had finished and Sarah had asked him to move in. 

Steve was 16 when Bucky had moved in. The first few months grated on Steve. The man’s constant presence set off an energy in Steve that he couldn’t describe. He was like a splinter under Steve’s skin that Steve couldn’t reach and yank out. 

It was only one day when he had left school early to come home that he’d realised what all of it meant. 

His last two classes had been cancelled and he decided to go home early. He hadn’t slept the best and was looking forward to going home and napping. He figured his mom and Bucky would be at work like they usually were. He unlocked his front door, walking straight into his room before dumping his stuff onto his bed. He went to go to the shower but stopped when he saw the door was ajar and the shower was running. Before he could move away he heard a sound filtering above the water that had him freezing in his spot. His eyes dragged up as he watched from the gap in the doorway. 

Bucky was in the shower. The man stood naked with his head dropped forward, palms flat against the shower tile as water poured down the hard muscle of his back. Steve’s heart hammered. Bucky’s cock was hard and pointed up. It was so thick and long. It looked so much bigger than any of the cocks Steve had sucked off in the school gyms. He distantly wondered how it would feel in his hands, whether Steve would be able to fit something that big in his mouth or -

He needed to leave. He shouldn’t be invading Bucky’s privacy. It was sick. He was about to leave when he saw Bucky’s hand move to grab his dick. Molten heat rushed through Steve as he watched that huge hand grip his own dick and heard the filthy moan that echoed. Steve ached, his dick was hard confined in his jeans and he palmed it to relieve the tension. 

He watched, enraptured, as Bucky’s hand began to move as he jerked himself off. Bucky’s right palm was pressed against the white shower tile, face pinched as his hand moved up and down his own cock. Steve began rubbing himself through his jeans, the pressure was borderline painful but he loved every second of it. Bucky’s hand sped up and he started twisting his fist on the upstroke. His cockhead was red and leaking so much fucking precum. Bucky gathered it up to spread it down his dick and groaned loud and guttural. He was breathing hard, fucking his hips into his fist with every stroke. It was frantic and purposeful and Steve was mesmerized by it. He couldn’t look away and was forced to watch as Bucky’s breathing got heavier, the muscles in his body became tighter, his strokes faster.

He couldn’t help it, the ache in Steve’s pants grew too much and he shoved his hands down his jeans, pressing down on his dick. He told himself he was doing it to get his erection down but had to bite his lip to keep from moaning when the pressure felt too fucking good. 

It wasn’t long before he was rutting against his own hand, looking desperate and needy to come. He’d unconsciously started rutting his hips in time with each of Bucky’s thrusts and  _ God _ , it felt good. He hadn’t felt this so good and on edge in so long. 

His knees felt weak and he leaned against the door frame. Bucky’s eyes were squeezed shut when he finally reached orgasm. Thick white ropes of come shot out of his cock, painting the tiles and Bucky’s moan was deep and guttural and Steve felt it vibrating through him.

Steve’s own orgasm took him by surprise and he couldn’t help the moan that left his own lips as he continued to watch Bucky fist his cock. His cock pulsed in his jeans and his eyes fluttered shut as he rode out his own pleasure. He felt lightheaded and weak and when he finally opened his eyes he looked up to find Bucky watching him. 

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad so all mistakes are mine (you can let me know if i missed anything) leave comments and thoughts :)


End file.
